warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skyheart
SKY I thought cats names were not suppoused to begin with the founding leaders? Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, Sky?Rain1088 23:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 It's been added to the trivia section. 23:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it should be added to trivia as most living cats don't even know about SkyClan 23:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) But they do know about the ancient Clans even though SkyClan was forgotten. Feel free to remove it, however I think it'd make sense to keep it if Runninwind and Windflight had it on their articles and we have an article for Sky. 23:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Skyheart's name begins with "Sky" because she was named after a fan on Kate's blog, like Silverhawk. I'd cite it, but I haven't gotten around to searching through old posts on the blog. :P 17:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I removed it, as Skyheart is a member of the modern Clans that do not remember the existance of SkyClan. I also removed the mention of SkyClan from the trivia of Runningwind and Windflight. They don't know SkyClan was ever there or that Sky ever existed, why would they honor his name by never using it? Even in modern SkyClan they used the name Sky for Skywatcher, so I doubt any cat alive remembers who Sky was or that they should honor his/her name. 15:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Death How do we know she's dead? Did it say in CP that she died? LiLLuv Chocolate 14:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) It never said she died (I think it would be pointed out in the character box) x3, but I could be wrong x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 00:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Fan There was a fan on Kate's Offical Blog called '''Skyheart '''before Crookedstar's Promise was released. Could we add a Trivia say she was ''possibly ''named after her? :Unless you've got a citation for that, we can't add it. It would be an assumption, and a major one at that, since it has to do with the fanbase. We can only add things of that nature with a valid citation. Plus, there are plenty of people that are called Skyheart. I once had an OC with that same name, and multiple others have as well. It's pretty common. :Ok. I'll ask her and she if she replies. If the answer is yes, I'll tell you guys, if no, I'll drop it. :) :She said she isn't sure. :( BUT that she 'tries to sneak BlogClan cats into books wherever she can' and 'there was no Sky in the list of names for CP when Vicky gave it to her'. But I guess that isn't enough, oh well. :) Here's the link: http://katecary.co.uk/blog/warrior-name-rainbowtongue/#comments :) :Um, hello? Is anyone gonna answer? I believe, according to Kate's answer, we should add it as a possibilty. :Heres the link again, except this takes you straight to the page. http://katecary.co.uk/blog/warrior-name-rainbowtongue/comment-page-2/#comments ::It's not a definite answer, so we can't add it in.